


Paranoja

by Satanachia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kroki towarzyszyły mu wszędzie - niektórzy nazywali to paranoją.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoja

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik miał z początku wyglądać kompletnie inaczej, ale standardowo ja swoje, a fik swoje.  
> U mnie to już chyba norma.
> 
>   
> **II.30** Kroki towarzyszyły mu wszędzie - niektórzy nazywali to paranoją. - 2 pkt (Godryk Gryffindor)

Kroki towarzyszyły mu wszędzie - niektórzy nazywali to paranoją. Ale Godrykowi nie przeszkadzały takie twierdzenia - paranoja pozwoliła mu przetrwać wojnę i wrócić do najbliższych, podczas gdy wielu jego przyjaciół poległo w bitwach, lub pomarło z ran, gdy nieuważnie nadziali się na jakieś żelastwo. 

Dużo lepiej być żywym paranoikiem, niż martwym ignorantem, dlatego, gdy pewnego wieczoru kroki ustały dopiero w jego komnatach, a uczucie obserwowania nie minęło, Gryffindor nie wahał się przed podjęciem działania. Gwałtownym ruchem wyciągnął zza pasa różdżkę i odwracając się na pięcie miotnął zaklęciem tnącym i z zadowoleniem zauważył plamę krwi na kamiennej posadzce.

Po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć ujawniających, które nie wykryły nic poza drugą różdżką napastnika, Godryk zbliżył się do ciała i kopnięciem strząsnął z krwawego ochłapu róg peleryny niewidki, by poznać swego prześladowcę. 

— Bogowie... 

Szarpnięciem różdżki zmusił materiał do ponownego opatulenia ciała, które następnie przelewitował z dala od najbliższego dywanu.

— Psotku?

— Pan wzywał? — skrzat z trzaskiem pojawił się tuż przed nim, gnąc się w ukłonie i zezując na ciało pod drzwiami.

— Zabierz to i wysprzątaj pokój — polecił mu Gryffindor, schowawszy różdżkę. 

Skrzat skłonił się ponownie, po czym zniknął zabierając ze sobą ciało. 

— Przeklęte bękarty — warknął i schylił się, by podnieść zapomnianą przez skrzata broszkę w kształcie borsuka.


End file.
